En las playas de Varadero
by GuanacoRider
Summary: Una historia en la que un muchacho y una sirena son los protagonistas, y nadie más realmente importa (o un Au en donde Lance es Lance y el león azul es otro ser mítico)
1. Por la madrugada

**Por la madrugada**

 **.**

Era muy temprano en la mañana. Tan temprano que el sol apenas se estaba asomando tímidamente a través de la bruma matutina. El aire salado y húmedo llenaba sus pulmones y se pegaba en su piel. Lance sintió el gusto del mar en sus labios, caminando a lo largo de la orilla.

Estaba solo. Cuando no tenía que levantarse para estudiar o cursar, la mañana era su momento preferido del día. Estaba de vacaciones en la casa de la familia de su mamá en Cuba, en una playa a unos pocos kilómetros del asentamiento de Varadero.

La arena era fina y prácticamente blanca, y se escurría entre los dedos de los pies a medida que caminaba a lo largo de la costa. No llevaba más de una semana ahí, y su piel estaba tan tostada como el resto de la gente del país. En su pelo se condensaba una mezcla entre arena y minerales del mar, dándole un brillo característico que no le molestaba en absoluto.

Lance caminaba, además de descalzo, con ropa lo suficientemente holgada como para sentir la suave brisa marina en su cuerpo. Los problemas de la vida cotidiana desechados como resaca en el fondo de su mente, a medida que avanzaba y dejaba un camino de huellas a su espalda.

Anduvo, perdido en el momento y sin prisa alguna, por lo menos media hora, hasta que vio algo sobre la playa que le llamó la atención. La figura se encontraba a un par de metros de distancia, justo donde el suave vaivén de las olas chocaba contra la arena, inmóvil.

Se fue acercando, pensando que eran los restos de algún mamífero marino. Demasiado grande para ser un pez y, aunque podía ser un tiburón chico, lo dudaba, esos eran demasiado inteligentes para quedarse varados por esas costas. No era la primera vez que veía algún animal extraño arrojado a la superficie arenosa por el mar.

Pero, a medida que se acortaba la distancia, Lance notó que la figura iba tomando la forma de algo que nunca había visto, y reflejaba colores que encendieron su atención. Con emoción creciendo en su pecho, dejando de lado el bien logrado silencio interior que había conseguido alcanzar minutos antes, apuró el andar. Sus pies se hundían más en la arena con cada paso rápido que daba.

Cuando llegó, una exclamación se le atragantó en la garganta.

Frente a él, como dormida sobre la playa, se encontró con una sirena. Una verdadera sirena, mitad mujer y mitad pez; una verdadera sirena, como los personajes de las mil y una trágicas historias de marinos y navegantes; una verdadera sirena cómo de las que a veces aún soñaba, cuando se encontraba lejos de su querida Cuba y del mar.

Lance siempre había relacionado a las sirenas de sus sueños con la añoranza, la melancolía, su familia y la libertad del océano. Pero nunca, nunca, había pensado en ellas como seres bellos ni maravillosos y, encontrándose con una de carne y hueso, se dio cuento de lo equivocado que había estado.

Saliendo de la quietud momentánea que la sorpresa había creado, de un saltó se agachó. Dudó unos segundos antes de apoyar sus dedos en donde suponía que podía encontrar algún tipo de pulso en el ser que, realmente, no tendría que existir. Aliviado, sintió unas suaves pulsaciones.

No sabiendo muy bien qué hacer, Lance la volvió a mirar, notando que sus labios estaban secos y estaba empezando a haber un olor parecido al mercado de un puerto. Le hizo acordar a los peces extraviados que a veces encontraba sobre la playa y, decidiendo actuar de la misma manera que con esos pobres animales, la levantó con toda la delicadeza del mundo hacia el agua. No lo parecía, pero ella pesaba bastante, seguramente más de lo que pesaba él, asique fue todo un desafío trasladarla uno o dos metros hacia el agua.

En el momento en que la dejó entre la espuma del mar y caracoles, la sirena abrió los ojos y en un rápido movimiento, como reflejo, lo agarró de un tobillo.

Sobresaltado, Lance cayó sentado sobre arena seca. Ella, a su vez, lo soltó nerviosa.

Se miraron un largo minuto en silencio. Él con el corazón en la boca, sin poder pronunciar palabra. Ella con una inicial desconfianza que se fue transformando en pura curiosidad, mientras una expresión de entendimiento iba asomando en su rostro. La sirena siguió las huellas que Lance había hecho, llevándola hacia el agua, con la mirada, dándose cuenta de que ese ser, ese humano frente a ella, la había salvado.

Lance, que seguía sin poder sacar sus ojos de los azules de la sirena, vio, a través de su mirada, que ella había entendido, exactamente, qué había pasado.

" _Gracias_ "

Pestañeando y confundido, la vio desaparecer entre las olas con la velocidad de una gaviota pescando. La voz de la sirena resonaba en su mente como el sonido del mar que se escucha en las grandes caracolas, y él simplemente supo que ella nunca había hablado.

Lance se quedó viendo el final del amanecer, sentado en la misma posición en que ella lo había dejado, intentando no pensar.

.

.

Me fui de vacaciones a la playa y decidí que no hay suficientes historias de este estilo por acá... van a ser cinco o seis capítulos, ya tengo casi todo escrito :)

(Tengo que pensar en un mejor summary todavía, ¿ideas alguien? ¡Ah! ¿Cómo es posible que no está Blue en fanfiction para elegir como personaje de la historia?)

Quiero advertir de antemano que nunca fui a Cuba y que, si bien busqué información sobre Varadero, me basé más en mi experiencia en la playa brasilera que en otra cosa. (aunque mis vacaciones no fueron en Brasil precisamente, jeje)

¡Disfruten y estén atentos por más! ¡Los comentarios son más que bienvenidos!


	2. Temprana la noche

**Temprana la noche**

 **.**

-"¡Lance! mi'ho, no vuelvas tarde" le gritó su abuela desde el otro lado del negocio.

-"¡Tranquila abuela! ¡Voy a intentarlo aunque prometo nada!" el aludido contestó, riendo.

Su abuela dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo sólo para verlo salir por la entrada del lugar, y llegar a ver cómo se iba andando en bicicleta, a través del vidrio del ventanal del negocio. Sacudiendo la cabeza en señal de negación, aunque con una sonrisa en el rostro arrugado y curtido por el sol, la doña continuó con lo siguiente en su lista mental de tareas, resignada a la total confianza que tenía en su nieto.

Mientras tanto, Lance pedaleaba lo más rápido que podía. Llegando a la casa, escondió la bicicleta, agarró la red, el balde y la linterna, y partió hacia la playa. Era un atardecer precioso y caluroso. Todavía quedaban personas veraneando sobre la arena y él se contentó en caminar un rato, antes de sentarse y disfrutar la puesta de un sol naranja y aún lleno de vida.

El cielo seguía claro, aunque estaba empezando a notarse la oscuridad, y las pocas personas que todavía no se habían ido estaban empezando a plegar sombrillas y guardar toallones, libros y cámaras de fotos. Lentamente, Lance se fue quedando solo.

En cuanto vio que el tenue brillo la luna tropical se hizo notar, se puso de pie con un salto, y se acercó a la orilla del mar. Preparó la red en un brazo; el balde junto con la linterna en otro, y comenzó a andar, con las dos piernas hundidas hasta la mitad en agua salada y tibia, atento. Sus ojos estaban inquietos, buscando con la mirada algún destello o indicio de un cardumen bajo aguas que cada vez se volvían más oscuras.

En cuanto le pareció ver movimiento de peces, lanzó la red mediomundo al mar en un rápido y eficaz movimiento. Tirando, atrapó varios peces y, a pesar de que no eran muy grandes, se acercó alegre a la playa para juntarlos en el balde. Con una sonrisa calma y la concentración de todo buen pescador (el mejor tipo de concentración que él podía tener) empezó la resbaladiza tarea de desenmarañar cada presa y pasarla al recipiente metálico.

De chico, Lance había visto mil veces a su familia pescando y, en ese entonces, le había parecido cruel ver a los escurridizos animales morirse, lentamente, ahogados fuera del agua. Aún en el presente, la pesca deportiva le parecía atroz, pero largas charlas con su abuela habían cambiado su recelo frente a la pesca en general, porque en su casa todo lo que se sacaba del mar o de la playa se aprovechaba o comía de algún modo. Asique, si bien no era algo que le encantase hacer, sabía que tanto los peces que pescaba como cualquier fruto de mar que pudiera recolectar, eran bienvenidos.

Y, si había algo que Lance sabía hacer, era dar las gracias cada vez que conseguía atrapar un buen cardumen, prometiéndoles que su muerte no era en vano y su existencia era realmente respetada.

Tan concentrado estaba en su actual labor, que no notó la presencia de una figura acercándose desde mar abierto, hasta que ésta se encontró prácticamente frente a él, en el agua.

Lance, sintiendo que alguien o algo lo observaba, giró la cabeza, casi desparramando los peces que tan meticulosamente había conseguido meter en el balde. Con sorpresa, vio que, bañada con la ligera luz de la luna, una cabeza sobresalía de entre la profundidad nocturna de las aguas caribeñas.

Mirándolo fijamente, estaba la sirena.

-"Pensé que no ibas a volver" sus labios se movieron más rápidos que sus pensamientos.

Ella lo siguió mirando aunque, Lance curiosamente observó, la dirección de la mirada de ese ser fantástico alternaba entre su cara y el balde que tenía entre manos.

-"¿Tenés hambre?"

Ella lo siguió mirando, silenciosa.

-"Si, ya sé que es una pregunta tonta, sos una sirena, vivís en el mar, comés en el mar…" se auto-contestó después de un rato, un tanto nervioso frente al silencio.

" _¿Por qué sacás los peces del agua?_ "

Una voz musical, suave y curiosa bañó su mente, y Lance supo que era la sirena hablando, si bien no estaba, _precisamente_ , articulando palabras. Le sonrió.

-"Para comerlos con mi familia"

La brisa suave y cálida que venía soplando desde tierra adentro, a comienzos de la tarde, cambió de dirección, trayendo oleadas de aire más húmedo, salado y frio desde los confines del océano. Entró en sus pulmones, y Lance olió la tormenta sobre el horizonte y una mezcla entre algas y caracoles secos, que simplemente sabía que era el aroma de la sirena.

" _Que gracioso_ "

Ella se acercó un poco más a la arena, y él notó el tono divertido en su voz o, por lo menos, en eso que él pensaba que podía llamar como _voz_.

En ese momento, Lance se acordó de las mil y una historias de navegantes y piratas que habían plagado esas costas, y de los trágicos roles que ocupaban las sirenas en ellas. En cómo eran seres malvados o por lo menos traicioneros, que atraían a los débiles de corazón con su aspecto e ilusorias promesas en sus ponzoñosos cantos. Se preguntó cuánto de verdad había en esos cuentos, y si iba a convertirse en parte de esos mitos. Porque una cosa era salir victoriosos de un primer encuentro, y otra cosa era captivar la curiosidad de una sirena, teniendo un segundo.

Ella ya se encontraba con la mitad mujer fuera del agua, con sus ojos azules aún clavados en los suyos.

" _Nunca había visto un humano tan cerca_ "

La sirena estaba demasiado cerca, tan cerca que si sacaba las manos del balde, podía tocarla. Su larga cola, que más de pez parecía de algo mucho más majestuoso como un tiburón exótico o un delfín, centellaba bajo la luna ecuatorial. Lance notó que tenían un color más bien oscuro, cómo el azul de las profundidades del mar abierto, y eso le hizo pensar en el frío.

Mientras más cerca estaba, más frio sentía.

-"¿Estás perdida?"

En cuanto las palabras salieron, por segunda vez, sin permiso de su boca, el ruido de un chapuzón y agua salada sobre su cara le hicieron cerrar los ojos y secarse con el dorso de la mano. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, la sirena ya se había ido, llevándose consigo el frío.

La brisa templada de tierra adentro despejó su mente.

.

.

 _La forma en que pesca Lance es como pescan en algunas costas brasileras y argentinas, notesé mi libertad artística al respecto ;)_ _Estaba más ansiosa yo de subir el capítulo que ustedes de leerlo, seguro jeje, espero les haya gustado! Los comentarios son más que bienvenidos!_


	3. Por la tarde

**Por la tarde**

.

Era una tarde clara y despejada, perfecta para echarse una zambullida y bucear entre arrecifes y pececitos de colores. Lance respiró profundo antes de subirse al bote con su tío.

-"Vamos hijo, que la tarde se hace más tarde, y le prometí a tu madre que volvíamos para ayudarla en el restaurant"

El hermano de su mamá era, de una manera extraña aunque acertada, parecido a Lance. Los dos tenían el mismo tipo de contextura física- altos y más bien flacos- con una piel morena envidiable, y una sonrisa burlona muy característica y parecida. Aunque, su tío llevaba barba y los ojos, esa parte del cuerpo que es una ventana al alma, eran muy distintos a los de él; además de otros tantos tratos físicos y de personalidad en los que diferían a montón.

-"Sí si, estaba por subirme" contestó con algo de irritación, sobretodo porque el otro, siempre que lo apuraba o retaba, con hacía con un dejo de sarcasmo que al más joven le volvía loco.

Una vez arriba de la pequeña embarcación, partieron lejos de la costa.

El sol al oeste reflejaba ondas doradas sobre la superficie de un mar calmo. Cardúmenes de pececitos pequeños y brillantes pasaban por debajo del bote; el suave deslizar de la pequeña embarcación era prácticamente la única perturbación sobre las aguas. Tampoco había sonido alguno, más que el lejano de la marea sobre una costa tranquila.

Encontrándose ya a varios metros de la costa, Lance fue preparando el equipo para bucear. Si bien el dinero en la familia nunca sobraba, su tío había ahorrado lo suficiente como para no escatimar en un buen y resistente equipo. Además, como él y Lance eran los únicos que tenían licencia para bucear, eran ellos dos quienes lo usaban: el primero con mucho cuidado y, el segundo, siempre bajo la mirada vigilante del mayor.

Llegando al punto de interés, ni muy lejos en el mar ni muy cerca de la playa, el bote se detuvo. Tío y sobrino eran los únicos humanos sobre la superficie.

Calzándose el equipo con precisión y rapidez, Lance se dispuso a lanzarse al agua.

-"Tené cuidado"

Lance le dirigió una rápida sonrisa, levantando las cejas.

-"Cuando no"

Desapareciendo de la superficie, el muchacho comenzó a nadar, manteniendo los ojos bien abiertos y observando todo a su alrededor. El océano a esas latitudes era prístino y prácticamente transparente; el fondo no estaba profundo, ya que era una plana continuación de la playa. Lance anduvo un poco más hasta encontrar una zona más rica en vida marina, donde había amontonados varios peces de distintos colores que- como el movimiento del humano era pausado, tranquilo y sin ningún tipo de amenaza- se sentían curiosamente atraídos por él.

Lance sonrió una gran sonrisa, y se puso a nadar entre peces.

Como las aguas eran cálidas, no tenía todo el cuerpo cubierto ni mucho menos y, fue por eso, que en el momento en que empezó a sentir una corriente extrañamente fría, comenzó a prestar más atención a su alrededor. Aunque, lo último que esperaba, era encontrarse cara a cara con la sirena.

Sorprendido, hizo un movimiento equivalente a un salto en la tierra.

Escuchó la risa, la melodiosa y deliciosa risa, de la sirena en su mente. Lance la miró con curiosidad, levantando una ceja interrogante.

" _Nos volvemos a encontrar_ "

Él asintió y señaló el equipo de buceo, dándole a entender que no podía hablar.

" _No necesitas aire para hacer escuchar tu voz_ "

La sirena comenzó a nadar, él la siguió, con precaución, recordando que esos seres podían ser muy engañosos, pero sin real aprehensión. Había algo en ella que le inspiraba confianza, a pesar de que la parte lógica de su cerebro le gritaba que dejase de ser tan idiota.

Fueron lejos de los colores y corrientes cálidas, sintió piel de gallina en la piel expuesta. No quería dejar de seguirla, pero si iba más lejos ya iba a adentrarse en mar abierto, cosa que su tío le tenía prohibido hacer solo o, al menos, sin compañía de otro buceador humano.

Vio el pelo de la sirena brillar como el reflejo del sol sobre las olas y, en ese momento, supo que estaba haciendo algo seguramente prohibido para los hombres. Ella notó que Lance había dejado de nadar, y giró, mirándolo expectante.

Devuelta, se encontró perdido en esos ojos. Iris tan profundas como el mismo mar, y la sensación del frio y la desolación de las profundidades lo invadió- como aquella vez en la playa, cuando ella había estado tan cerca.

Ella estaba a un poco más de un metro de distancia, y Lance intentó con toda su fuerza mental de decirle algo.

"Tu casa está allá abajo, no?"

La sirena lo siguió mirando, y su expresión, una mezcla entre diversión y serenidad, no cambió. Lance nunca supo si ella lo había entendido, o no.

" _¿Por qué usar eso para estar bajo el agua?_ "

Lance la miró con incredulidad, y con el pulgar hizo el universal gesto de cortarse el cuello, dándole a entender que sin el equipo, moriría.

Volvió a escuchar la risa de la sirena en su mente, como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso. Solo que, esa vez, sintió algo parecido a afecto venir desde ella. Él le sonrió como pudo, y ella desapareció en las profundidades, con gracia y lanzándole una última mirada astuta, incitándolo para que la siguiera.

Lance vio como el último destello de las escamas de su cola se perdían entre el azul y la oscuridad, inmóvil por unos minutos, antes de emprender el regreso.

Pasó por al lado de pececitos hermosos y extravagantes, casi sin verlos y, una vez nuevamente sobre el bote, su tío lo miró extrañado.

-"Estuviste poco bajo el agua"

Lance asintió en silencio, distraído, y el mayor cambió su expresión a preocupación.

-"¿Todo bien, hijo?"

El tono de voz sacó su mente del encanto de la sirena en las profundidades, devuelta a la superficie, al sol y al calor. Pestañeando un par de veces, cambió su vista del mar hacia su tío y, con una verdadera y característica sonrisa, lo tranquilizó.

-"¡No pasa nada tío! vi algo raro nomás, y si tardamos más mamá nos va a asesinar"

El otro se lo quedó viendo por unos segundos. Luego sacudió la cabeza, un tanto perdido por la actitud de su sobrino.

-"Igual que la madre… nunca se sabe que está pasando en esa cabeza"

Una vez en tierra firme, Lance sintió que alguien lo estaba mirando y, suponiendo que era la sirena, hizo lo posible por ignorarla, ayudando a su tío a guardar el bote y el equipo.

Se acercaba un atardecer tropical, y todavía tenía mucho en lo que pensar.

.

.

Me siento extrañamente orgullosa de esta historia, jeje.

Comentarios son bienvenidos! :)


	4. Ciclón tropical por la noche

**Ciclón tropical por la noche**

 **.**

Hacía un par de días que la presión estaba insoportablemente baja y eso, junto con el calor y una atmósfera estática, solo podía significar una cosa: tormenta tropical. Del tipo de tormentas tropicales, a veces llamadas ciclones o tifones, de las que la población necesita escuchar una alerta de emergencia para prepararse.

Se veía venir la tormenta esa noche, y la familia de Lance había optado por tener el negocio abierto de día, y el restaurant cerrado a la noche porque, toda persona que pretendiera andar por la calle con la catástrofe natural sobre su cabeza, tenía un deseo de muerte. El restaurant familiar no era el único que iba a estar cerrado, la mayoría de las ciudades o pueblos sobre la costa con vida nocturna, iban a pasar una noche silenciosa, como hechizadas bajo la inminente amenaza del ciclón.

Desde la playa, Lance miraba como un ejército de nubes negras y amenazantes se aproximaba desde el horizonte.

Ese día no soplaba ni un dejo imperceptible de brisa, y la atmósfera se sentía pesada y cargada de aprehensión. Su madre, tíos y primos se encontraban desparramados entre la casa, el negocio y el restaurant, acomodando todo de manera que se produjera el menor daño posible en cada lugar. Su abuela, siempre práctica, lo había mandado a volar, viendo que más que ayudar, estorbaba en el movimiento errático de su familia.

Lance no se había sentido ofendido de que lo echaran, al contrario, estaba hasta un tanto feliz de poder observar la venida del desastre. Si bien las tormentas podían ser terribles, eran demasiado hermosas como para no apreciarlas.

Su intención no era quedarse hasta que la lluvia comenzara a caer, pero sus pensamientos lo distrajeron lo suficiente como para olvidarse del cielo por un rato, clavando sus ojos en el mar.

Por primera vez, había un comienzo de esperanza en Lance, un diminuto deseo interior de que, como las otras veces, la sirena apareciera asomándose desde las profundidades. Consciente de que estaba haciendo una estupidez, alargo lo más que pudo su tiempo en la playa y, cuando una brisa fría y tormentosa empezó a soplar, suspiró.

La tempestad estaba sobre su cabeza, y la sirena no había aparecido. Supuso que no importaba cuanto esperase, esa noche ella no se iba a hacer ver.

Se levantó lentamente, sintiéndose derrotado.

" _¿Me llamaste?_ "

Lance se sobresaltó y cayó en la arena. Escuchó una risa melodiosa y, sentándose de la mejor y más digna manera posible, escudriñó las aguas hasta que vio dos ojos azules brillando casi en frente a él.

-"Te encanta asustarme ¿no?" contestó con una sonrisa, acercándose a la orilla.

" _Si hubiera sabido que los humanos eran tan divertidos, me hubiera hecho ver antes_ "

-"Nadie es como yo preciosa"- dijo divertido- "Si te hubieras encontrado con alguien más, te hubieras muerto de aburrimiento"

Vio como ella sacudía la cola por encima del agua, de manera juguetona, como considerando sus palabras.

" _O me lo hubiera comido_ "

Lance se estremeció, pero no ensanchó la distancia entre ellos. Había algo en ella que le transmitía confianza y además, si comerlo hubiera sido su intención, ya había tenido mil oportunidades para hacerlo. O por lo menos, de eso se había convencido.

-"Claro, eso también"- respondió siguiendo el juego, aunque, como muchas otras veces, su boca tuvo que seguir hablando- "Ya que estamos hablando sobre eso, ¿cómo es que sigo vivo?"

La sirena lo miró curiosa.

" _¿Por qué querría que estés muerto?_ "

Después de un rato y de analizar la respuesta, Lance se encogió de hombros, resignado. Extraña lógica marina.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, y él se acordó del comienzo de la conversación.

-"Yo no te llamé"

Ella lo miró extrañada.

" _Sí, lo hiciste_ "

Luego fue el turno de Lance de mirarla extrañada, hasta que le vino el recuerdo de una conversación pasada.

/" _No necesitas aire para hacer escuchar tu voz_ " /

-"Oh…"- silencio- "Pero… ¿por qué viniste?"

" _¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?_ "

Era muy simple. Tan simple que Lance no sabía que pensar.

-"Pero soy un humano"- estaba empezando a frustrarse- "¿Por qué me harías caso?"

" _Porque quiero_ "

Los ojos de la sirena centellaron como la tormenta misma, desafiándolo a decirle algo al respecto. Dejándole en claro que era su decisión, no la de él.

Lance no supo que decir por un rato y, en el medio, empezaron a caer grandes y pesadas gotas del cielo. El viento traía el aroma de ella, que esa noche, además de caracoles y sal, olía a lluvia y limpiaba sus pulmones.

Tenía que irse antes de que llegara el ciclón con furia.

-"¿Cómo te llamas?" preguntó subiendo la voz, para ganarle al viento.

En vez de llegarle una palabra, como el resto de sus respuestas, le llegaron imágenes difusas y un sentimiento fluctuante entre alegría excitante y calma. Se vio envuelto en las frías garras del océano; entre el azul más profundo y de una intensidad que nunca en su vida había visto; y se sintió vivo, como si él fuera ella, y ella fuera él.

Abrió los ojos que nunca se había dado cuenta que había cerrado, y su mirada se sincronizó con la de la sirena. Y los dos hablaron, Lance sufriendo una revelación y ella feliz con su nombre humano, al mismo tiempo.

-" _Azul_ "

Esa noche, Lance llegó muy tarde a su casa, listo para la reprimenda más grande de su vida, con el ciclón pisándole los talones.

.

.

 _Acá otro va otro encuentro! Contestando a una pregunta que me hicieron: nope, no aparecen otros personajes de Voltron, solo Lance y Blue. Estaba pensando en escribir algo parecido (pero más corto) para cada piloto y su león, pero nose si lo voy a hacer, y si lo hago va a ser más tarde._

 _Espero les haya gustado! Los comentarios son más que bienvenidos! :)_


	5. De un atardecer a una noche estrellada

**De un atardecer naranja a una noche estrellada**

 **.**

Ese día, Lance se levantó con una premonición. Una premonición que le indicaba que algo importante, al menos importante para él, iba a pasar.

El día pasó rápidamente. Gran parte de la mañana estuvo de compras con su mamá, ayudándola a llevar grandes bolsas llenas de frutas tropicales y comestibles; al mediodía le tocó lavar los platos; y, gran parte de la calurosa tarde, estuvo en el negocio, ayudando a su abuela con los clientes, con el aburrido trabajo de acomodar y reacomodar objetos en estantes.

Tenía varios amigos cuyo contacto había mantenido desde que era chico, pero la mayoría ya contaba con algún trabajo serio, o se habían ido a probar una mejor vida en La Habana o en alguna ciudad con más y mejores oportunidades. Lance era consciente de que su suerte era única, y siempre daba gracias por eso, por tener un padre viviendo en Estados Unidos y poder estudiar allá el resto del año. Asique, como sus amigos en la isla latina estaban ocupados la mayor parte del tiempo, él se había acostumbrado a pasar, casi todo el resto de su estadía en Cuba, ayudando a la familia de su mamá. Además de disfrutar las playas y el mar, claro está.

Fue por eso que, en cuanto su abuela lo echó del negocio, pasó rápidamente por su casa y, entre las cosas que había traído del continente, sacó un par de latas de cerveza, y enfiló para la playa. El alcohol no era barato en la isla y, sabiendo que esas latas eran lo último de su reserva, las metió en la mochila, dispuesto a defenderlas con la vida.

En la primera bajada a la playa, había varias personas esperando la puesta del sol. Pensando en cierta sirena y con ganas de sentirse como el único humano en la tierra, comenzó a caminar a orilla del mar. El suave vaivén de un oleaje calmo lamía sus pies, que se hundían en arena húmeda y escurridiza. Caminó y caminó, hasta que se encontró a tal distancia, que las personas más cercanas eran apenas un punto lejano en la playa.

Contento se dejó caer, sin importarle el contacto directo con la arena. Miró al horizonte, donde un atardecer dorado estaba por comenzar, y sacó una lata de la mochila. La dejó en el suelo a un costado, sin abrir, esperando el momento justo.

Respiró hondo y profundamente. Una calma brisa, a ratos cálida y a veces fría, y muy salada revoloteaba en su pelo y, lamiéndose los labios luego de un rato, sintió la sal en su boca.

Cerró los ojos.

Cuando los volvió a abrir, se encontró con los azules de la sirena.

Esa vez, no se sobresaltó, y simplemente le sonrió.

-"Me pregunto cómo haces eso, cómo sabes que estoy acá arriba"- y se acercó aún más a la orilla.

Azul, ese simplemente bellísimo ser, rió sin mover los labios más que para sonreír. Y Lance simplemente _sabía_ que ella estaba feliz de verlo y que podía de alguna manera sentirlo; y la sirena, a su vez, _sabía_ que él también quería verla y que apreciaba esos encuentros como oro entre sus recuerdos.

Porque, a esa altura, era todo tan transparente entre los dos que, si bien sus encuentros podían ser contados con los dedos de las manos, su conexión iba mucho más allá de un terrenal entendimiento. Porque los dos, tanto humano como ser mítico, lo _sentían_.

" _Ya sabes cómo_ "

Y era cierto, tan cierto como que, en ese preciso momento, ella salió aún más a la superficie, y Lance se sintió envuelto en _su_ aire frío y tormentoso. Estaban muy cerca.

Fue ahí, en ese instante, que Lance la besó. Un beso húmedo, los labios de ella fríos y salados contra los de él. La sirena sabía al océano, y su pelo se enredaba y alborotaba como mil y una corrientes marinas. Lance, más que fijarse en cualquier otra cosa, encontró sus ojos. Ojos azules tan intensos como la misma frialdad de las aguas más profundas, aunque cálidos como costas tropicales. Y él se sintió perdido, por un momento, en el juego de emociones que ella despertaba en su interior.

Finalmente, el beso terminó, y cuando ella, con esos ojos brillantes y grandiosos, formó en su rostro una sonrisa tan llena de vida y felicidad, él no pudo hacer otra cosa más que besarla de nuevo. Sin siquiera cuestionar cómo alguien tan maravilloso como ese ser, había decidido ser parte de su vida; él, quien solo consideraba que tenía algo de simpleza, honestidad y un poco de alegre carácter.

Porque Lance nunca se había sentido así. Nunca se había sentido tan querido y respetado como cuando estaba con ella, y, si bien sonaba increíble, nunca había conocido el verdadero sentimiento detrás de la palabra amor antes de ese momento.

El sol se puso al horizonte, y el firmamento se tiñó de naranja, dorado y celeste; mientras que el mar centellaba y reflejaba el cielo como escamas a la luz. Reinaba un silencio absoluto, calmo, y Lance solo podía escuchar su propia respiración, y sentir sus manos sobre la piel húmeda de ella.

No había nada que decir, mucho menos algo distrayente en lo que pensar.

Sentían y pensaban lo mismo. Una mezcla entre pasión, añoranza, la necesidad de proteger, de no dejar ir, alegría, alegría, mucha alegría.

Y una pregunta, una duda tan humana pero que los dos compartían, aunque de distinto modo, _¿y ahora qué?_

Porque Azul sabía que él quería demasiado como para dejar ir todo e irse con ella; y Lance sabía que lo que realmente importaba era su decisión, ya que ella lo respetaba demasiado como para llevarlo consigo sin su consentimiento.

Porque detrás de cada mito de sirenas hay algo de verdad. Ella pertenecía al frio de las profundidades y quería compartir ese mundo maravilloso con él, ese extraño humano con el que se sentía tan conectada que no quería dejarlo ir. Pero el amor de una sirena era un arma de doble filo, y eso ambos lo sabían.

Lance dejó las ojotas, la mochila y la lata sin tomar sobre la arena, y se sentó en el agua, al lado de ella. Azul lo rodeó con su larga y majestuosa cola, en un abrazo, y apoyó su cabeza siempre húmeda sobre su hombro.

Juntos, se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato, viendo el atardecer. Cada tanto ella miraba los ojos de él, porque si bien en la sirena se reflejaba el océano, en las iris de Lance se veía la calidez del sol. La piel del humano era cálida, y todo en él, su sonrisa amistosa, protectora, todo, la atraía. Porque era lo contrario a ella, y juntos se sentían completos.

Cuando no hubo más sol sobre el ocaso, una pizca de tristeza los envolvió, si bien Azul sabía que venía de Lance. La miró a los ojos.

-"No puedo irme con vos"

Y ella, que lo entendía mucho más de lo que él pensaba, le sonrió con toda la calidez que su frío y distanciado ser le permitía.

" _Ya se_ "

Lance suspiró, porque si bien no podía, lo que más quería era acompañarla y estar siempre con ella. La sirena puso sus mojados brazos alrededor de él, con cariño y torpeza, porque no estaba acostumbrada a mostrar tal afecto.

-"Pero realmente quiero ir a donde sea que vayas"

Ella se rió cuando vio que el otro hizo cara de puchero.

" _No tenés que venir conmigo ahora_ " lo tranquilizó " _en el mar el tiempo es algo muy curioso_ "

Con más seriedad agregó.

" _Además, todavía tenés grandes cosas para hacer en el mundo de la superficie_ "

Él la miró con duda en el rostro.

-"No creo que mi futuro sea muy grandioso"- continuó mirando al horizonte- "con suerte me recibo"

Ella sonrió misteriosa, como sabiendo un secreto.

Lentamente, el cielo se tiñó de estrellas.

.

.

 _Voy a admitir que es lo último que tengo escrito... este es mi final, aunque tengo ganas de escribir un epílogo, jeje_

 _Diganme que les pareció! Me encanta escuchar sus comentarios :)_


End file.
